capcomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alastor
thumb|300px Alastor es un demonio volador con cuernos de cabra de Underworld en Movieland en la saga Viewtiful Joe. Aparece como un enemigo jefe recurrente, y a veces como un personaje disponible. También es conocido como Blade Master Alastor, The Midnight Thunderboy, Stylish Alastor, y ocasionalmente por el sobrenombre Al. A pesar de que originalmente se alió con Jadow, Alastor no piensa mucho en su posición, sino que desea buscar "la batalla definitiva". Se ve a sí mismo como el archirrival de Viewtiful Joe, y siempre aparece con la intención de derrotarlo. Él fue quien le dio a Joe el título "Viewtiful", después de verlo en la batalla. Es interpretado por Mikey Kelley en los videojuegos, y por Ross Lawerence en la adaptación anime. Apariencia Él aparece principalmente en forma Blade Master, como una figura humanoide en spandex morado y armadura corporal ligera. Viste un casco morado con un par de cuernos de cabra montés, y tiene alas y una cola puntiaguda. En los videojuegos Viewtiful Joe y Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, también aparece en una forma Stylish sin-henshin, donde tiene orejas puntiagudas y cabello negro con púas, y viste un traje negro con una estola blanca bordada con calaveras aladas. El Black Film en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe 2 lo transforma en una forma de demonio más bestial, llamada Underworld Emperor Alastor. Trasfondo Alastor es miembro de Jadow, la organización a la que todos los enemigos jefes del videojuego forman parte, pero que no se preocupa por sus ideales. Simplemente quiere tener la batalla definitiva. Se enfrenta a Joe dos veces, primero disfrazado de éste como el enemigo jefe del cuarto nivel ("Another Joe", un impostor de Joe), y nuevamente como él mismo al final del siguiente nivel. Comenta que los ataques de Joe son "viewtiful", lo que inspira a Joe a llamarse a sí mismo Viewtiful Joe. En su propia ruta para ese mismo videojuego, él lucha para salvar a la hermana gemela de Silvia, Goldie, de King Blue, y ella se convierte en su novia. Alastor regresa en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe 2, después de despachar al tiranosaurio Rex samurai Big Lee (quien afirma que no es el otro T-rex, Big John) para poder pelear contra Joe en su lugar. A diferencia de los otros enemigos jefes en este videojuego, Alastor no es parte de Gedow. Después de una rápida derrota, Alastor se transforma en Underworld Emperor Alastor, debido al poder del Black Film. De esta forma, su voz es mucho más profunda y comparte varios rasgos físicos con el Devil Trigger de Dante. Alastor repite los mismos dialogos de la espada Alastor del videojuego Devil May Cry original y se transforma en una espada Alastor. Después de intentar sin éxito empalar a Joe de la misma manera que lo hizo con Dante, Alastor pelea contra Joe y Silvia, pero una vez más es derrotado. En el tercer videojuego, Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble, Alastor aparece una vez más para desafiar a Joe e incluso usa un mecha similar al Six Majin de Joe, llamado Rex Majin. Al final, Alastor es derrotado pero recibe un golpe de Queen Heinderella para permitir que Joe escape. Cuando desaparece, Alastor dice que Joe solo puede permitirse ser derrotado por él. Al igual que en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe 2, Alastor no está afiliado con los principales villanos, Madow. En la serie anime, parece haber una broma recurrente en la que Alastor "muere" honorablemente, solo para reaparecer y lamentarse por su falta de tiempo de pantalla (en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe, le hace esto directamente a los jugadores; en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe 2, en cambio se cae de la pantalla de cine y habla con el padre de Joe). Devil May Cry Alastor es el espíritu manifestado que animó la espada Alastor en el primer videojuego Devil May Cry. Muchos de sus movimientos son tomados de este videojuego, y la espada y el rayo que usa son muy similares. Cuando Dante pelea contra Alastor en la versión del videojuego Viewtiful Joe para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 2, Alastor acusa a Dante de tratarlo mal y olvidarse de él. Dante responde diciendo que Alastor "realmente sabe guardar rencores". Frases Otras apariciones * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011): Aparece durante la secuencia final de Viewtiful Joe. Curiosidades *Muchos de los movimientos característicos de Alastor están de hecho basados en los conjuntos de movimientos de la saga Devil May Cry (el más notable es el primer videojuego Devil May Cry original), como "Round Trip" y "Air Raid". **Del mismo modo, el movimiento "Ultra Violet Kick" de Alastor es un homenaje al leitmotif de Nelo Angelo, "Ultra Violet". *Mientras que Joe tiene su famoso señal de mano "VJ", donde los dedos pulgar, medio y meñique están extendidos, Alastor parece tener una señal de mano correspondiente con los dedos índice y anular extendidos, representando la letra "A" *El póster del capítulo de Alastor es una parodia de la portada del videojuego Devil May Cry, con Alastor en lugar de Dante. *En el episodio 15 del anime, Alastor viste un traje morado que refleja el atuendo de Legendary Dark Knight Dante. Este atuendo también está disponible en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. *Al jugar como Alastor en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe, el jugador debe "Devil Trigger" para transformarse en la forma henshin. En su historia, donde reemplaza a Joe, debe rescatar a Goldie (la hermana gemela de la novia de Joe, Silvia). En el videojuego, grita "Air Hike!" hacen un salto de a dos, otra referencia al videojuego Devil May Cry. *El diálogo con Dante en la versión del videojuego Viewtiful Joe para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 2 implica que Alastor es el espíritu sellado dentro de la espada, y el diálogo adicional en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble aclara que esto es cierto. Alastor guarda rencor contra Dante por arrojarlo a la fuerza dentro de una Marioneta sin disculparse y por no llevarlo a "Somewhere Island". *En el videojuego Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, tiene una forma llamada Stylish Alastor que tiene dos trajes con cabello blanco, uno usa rojo y el otro azul. Estas son claras referencias a Dante y su hermano Vergil. *En el videojuego Ōkami, otro videojuego también dirigido por Hideki Kamiya, un experto en fuegos artificiales llama a una de sus obras maestras "The Midnight Thunderboy", que es el apodo de Alastor y el título del capítulo en el que se lo enfrenta. *Aparte de su aparición como personaje disponible en el videojuego Viewtiful Joe, nunca se indica si Alastor tiene algún tipo de V-Watch. Se insinúa fuertemente, debido a que su traje tiene similitudes con el de Joe, y también durante la secuencia final del videojuego Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, cuando todos los superhéroes gritan "Henshin-A-Go-Go, Baby", Alastor se une junto con ellos. *En su forma Underworld Emperor, Alastor dice: "Yo soy Alastor. Los débiles darán su corazón y jurarán su eterna lealtad hacia mí", que es lo mismo que dijo la espada Alastor en el primer videojuego Devil May Cry. Luego se transforma en su forma de espada e intenta empalar a Joe de la misma manera que lo hizo con Dante. A diferencia de Dante, Joe se las arregla para esquivar usando sus poderes VFX. *Alastor fue mencionado en el videojuego Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. La frase de victoria de Morrigan Aensland contra Viewtiful Joe la hace decir: "I had such high hopes for you. Especially after Alastor's words of praise" ("Tenía tantas esperanzas sobre ti. Especialmente después de las palabras de elogio de Alastor"). Galería Enlaces externos *Viewtiful Joe Wiki (inglés) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos